Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an urinal apparatus, and more particularly to a portable urinal, which is a portable unisex urinal apparatus for guiding a user's urinary waste matters into a bottle.
Description of Related Arts
Portable urinal is known as a bed urinal for a patient confined to a hospital bed. Nowadays, people carry the portable urinal for travel use. The portable urinal generally comprises a bowl shaped container having an elongated neck portion and an opening formed thereat. The portable urinal further comprises a lid member coupled at the container to selectively close and seal the opening for preventing the urine from being leaked.
However, the existing portable urinal has several drawbacks. After use, urine is fully contained in the portable urinal. It is a hassle to manage the portable urinal when the container is full of urine. Even though the lid member can seal the opening of the container, the urine may accidentally spilled out of the container when the container is tipped or kicked over. It is inconvenient and unsanitary to clean the urinal on the floor, especially in the vehicle during traveling. Furthermore, after the first time use, the portable urinal should not be re-used for hygiene issue even the neck portion is cleaned and sanitized. In other words, the portable urinal is considered as a onetime use device.